Love is Begin
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Apakah ini sebuah awal, baik dari cinta atapun persahabatan ini...? YamixYugi, SetoxJonouchi


Mengapa Kau selalu memasrahkan diri...?

Apakah bagimu keberadaanmu itu tiada artinya...?

**Love is Begin**

"Karena diam bukan berarti tak berarti..."

Now, the 'Love' is begin

**Yami's POV**

Pagi-pagi kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang. Berjalan cepat dengan sesekali berlari kecil. Menghiraukan kedua sahabatku yang sewot dibelakangku. Belaian angin yang memanjakan rambutku membuatku ingin berlari makin cepat. Sanubariku merasakan akan adanya sesuatu yang bagus hari ini...

Akhirnya gerbang SMU Domino terlihat juga. Sebuah sekolah yang tak terlalu jadi favorit, namun suasana disana sangatlah hangat. Disinilah Aku bersekolah. Tak terasa sekarang telah memasuki tahun keduaku di sekolah ini. Kulihat tukang kebun favoritku yang baik hati, Kakek Sugoroku memangilku. Akupun bersiap untuk berlari, hanya saja ada sedikit ocehan dari belakangku...

"YAMIII! TUNGGUIN DONK!" Ucap sahabatku sambil terengah-engah dibelakangku. Rambut pirangnya adalah satu-satunya di sekolah ini. Dan tentu saja itu asli. Namanya adala Jonouchi Katsuya. Kalau kau malas memanggilnya Jonouchi, singat saja namanya menjadi 'Jou'.

"Dasar lambaaat! Week!" Kujulurkan lidahku, bermaksud untuk mengejek Jou. Dan tentunya, umpan dariku telah disambut dengan baik olehnya...

"HOI! Enak saja kau! Mentang-mentang larinya cepat yah!" Benar saja, Jonouchi langsung 'sewot tiada akhir'. Bila disingkat menjadi 'setia'.

"Dasar bodoh..." Sementara sahabat sekaligus sepupuku, Seto Kaiba hanya mendengus kesal. Dari tadi Dia tertinggal dibelakang. Maklum, kondisi tubuhnya memang tak terlalu baik. Namun, meski tubuhnya lemah, Dia sangatlah pintar. Percayalah, tak ada orang yang suka bila beradu mulut dengannya. (tentu saja Jou pengecualian!)

"Hahaha...! Kau bahkan lebih parah, Kaiba! Lihat dirimu...!" Jou malah tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Seto.

'Ahh... Jou benar-benar cari mati...' Batinku sweatdrop saat melihat Seto mulai marah.

Akhirnya di pagi hari yang seharusnya damai ini malah terjadi keributan di depan gerbang SMU Domino...

"Kalian ini...! pagi-pagi sudah bikin keributan...!" Wakil kepala sekolahku, Pegasus J. Crawford tengah mengomeli kami. Hei! Ini tak adil! Padahal Aku tak ikut berkelahi bukan...? Yah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja kami diomeli bersama. Soalnya lucu bila melihat Seto dan Jou yang saling menyalahkan dan melempar deathglare saat diceramahi bang Peggy.

"Ini gara-gara Kau...!" Omel Seto kepada Jou.

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang mulai!" Jou menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya. Membuatku tertawa geli.

"Enak saja! Ini salahmu!"

"Salahmu!

"Salahmu!"

"Enak aja, Salahmu taukk!

"Err... teman-teman..." Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"APA!" Mereka memasang tampang yang seram, tepat di hadapanku. Membuat merinding saja.

"...Mau permen...?" Kucoba untuk tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganku, menunjukkan permen yang ada di telapak tanganku. Permen yang biasa kuterima tiap pagi dari pak tukang kebun tadi. Rasanya manis dan tak ada yang menyamai. Kembali ke para sahabatku, kulihat mereka sudah melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka lagi. Yah sudahlah. Tak usah digubris lagi. Kutinggalkan mereka yang sedang 'bermesraan' itu menuju ruang kelasku...

"Pagi, Yami!"

"Atem-kun, selamat pagi!"

"Hello, Yam!"

Beribu ucapan salam menghujaniku. Hehe. Maklumlah, Aku lumayan terkenal di sekolah ini. Sebagai cowok yang keren dalam penampilan, juga soal pelajaran dan olahraga. Aku memang sempurna. Eh...? kenapa Aku melah jadi narsis begini? Sudahlah. Kualihkan pandanganku kepada kedua sahabatku. Merekapun juga sibuk dihujani oleh ucapan salam dari kawan-kawan dan para fangirl mereka.

Sepupuku, Seto Kaiba adalah pewaris tunggal dari Kaiba Corp. Sejak kecil dia dididik untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ini. Tak heran bila otaknya menjadi jenius seperti ini. Sedangkan Jonouchi Katsuya, sebenarnya adalah anak dari Yakuza yang menguasai kota Domino ini. Maka dari itu, fisiknya sangatlah kuat. Meski kemampuan otaknya cukup meragukan. Tambahan lagi, dia sangat pandai memikat hati wanita dan pandai berjudi.

Di tahun ajaran baru inipun, banyak wajah-wajah yang sudah kukenal. Meski siswanya diacak, namun Aku sudah mengenal sebagian besar dari mereka. Semuanya. Kami semua berkumpul di tengah kelas untuk perkenalan diri dan bercanda ria. Semuanya mengikuti lingkaran dengan kami bertiga sebagai pusatnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku melirik ke pojok bangku bagian depan sebelah kiri. Kulihat ada seorang anak yang ayik membaca buku. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini. Rambut hitamnya jabrik seperti rambutku. Poninya juga berwarna pirang, sama seperti milikku. Namun, kulihat poninya tak ada yang mencuat. Tersisitr dengan rapi. Matanya juga terlihat berbeda. mata berwarna amethystnya dilindungi oleh sebuah kacamata. Kurasa Dia cukup manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku! Siapa dia? Aneh sekali, aku bahkan tak merasa pernah melihatnya?

"Hei, Jou...! dia siapa...?" Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada Jou mengenai anak itu. Kutunjuk anak laki-laki itu dari jauh. Jou hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti mana anak yang kutunjuk, namun setelah itu langsung angkat bahu karena dia juga tak mengenalinya.

"Dia Yugi Mutou. Seorang anak biasa yang kutu buku. Hampir tidak memiliki teman. Kakeknya pemilik sebuah game shop. Kalau tidak salah dia juga maniak kartu M&W. Ada yang mau diketahui lagi...?" Seto langsung menyahuti pertanyaanku. Wow, jawaban yang sangat lengkap. Jaringan informasi Seto memang luas dan akurat.

"Eee? Anak kutu buku begitu juga main kartu rupanya!" Jou terkejut. Kebetulan kami bertiga adala seorang duelist.

"Begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakannya Yami? Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya...?" Tanya Seto dengan nada menyelidik. Tentu saja aku segera menepisnya.

"Ah.. Tidak. Cuma merasa aneh saja. Kok anak itu menyendiri begitu." Jawabku dengan memasang topeng tenang. Sangat rapi hingga membuat Seto tertipu.

"Ooh..." Tanggapan Seto dan Jou sangat sederhana. Mereka memang tak akan menyangka kalau Aku bisa punya target cinta. Syukurlah. Hei! Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang bilang kalau Dia adalah target cintaku! Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula, siapa juga yang dapat membaca pikiranku?

"Wah... Si Yugi itu juga main kartu M&W yah? Ah, kapan-kapan akan kuajak duel Dia!" Ujar Jou penuh semangat.

Sahabatku yang satu ini memang sangat suka dengan permainan kartu itu. Meski selalu kalah dari Aku dan Seto sih... Sebenarnya bukan berarti Dia lemah. Jou sangat kuat. Dia memiliki banyak kartu kuat. Namun, skillku dan Seto ada diatas Dia (sedikit sombong boleh kan?).

Selama beberapa hari di tahun ajaran ini, Aku terus mengamatinya diam-diam. Dirinya memang suka menyendiri. Terkadang bahkan bisa tiba-tiba menghilang. Tapi rupanya Dia yang seperti itu punya teman. Kalau tidak salah, temannya itu bernama Ryou Bakura. Seorang anak pengusaha kaya, namun tubuhnya lemah dan sakit-sakitan, jadi jarang masuk sekolah. Selain itu, Ryou Bakura itu juga sepertinya tipe anak pendiam. Huh, benar-benar klop sekali mereka!

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan ini Aku terus mengamatinya. Bahkan terkadang malah mencatat kegiatannya secara diam-diam. Tak jarang juga Aku mengikutinya diam-diam (dengan cara yang sangat rapi dan tak disadari tentunya). Namun, lama kelamaan, kedua sahabat karibku yang imut-imut itu mulai menyadari keanehanku.

"Hei, gimana caranya supaya Red Eyes-ku bisa menang lawan Blue Eyesnya Kaiba?" Jonouchi menghadap padaku sambil bertanya.

"..." Tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan Jonouchi itu. Tepatnya Aku memang tak mendengarnya. Perhatianku kini terpusat pada Yugi yang sedang berbincang asyik dengan- siapa itu? Oh! Ryou, Ryou Bakura. Aku lupa namanya, hehe.

"Yami..?"

"..."

"Woi! Yami, Kau lihat apaan sih!" Jou mulai meneriakiku. Sementara Seto kelihatannya berusaha menebak isi kepalaku.

"Yami!"

"YAMIIII!" Sayangnya, Aku tetap diam. Mungkin Aku sudah tuli atau bagaimana, masalahnya Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan wajah Yugi yang seadng tersenyum pada temannnya. Ah, andai saja senyum itu ditujukannya untukku... Eh! Kenapa Aku berpikir begitu!

'Lho, jangan-jangan Yami...' Tanpa kuketahui, Seto mulai membatin yang tidak-tidak.

"Yami! Kau kenapa sih!" Percuma Jou, Aku tak akan mendengarnya.

"Percuma, Mutt! Yami tak akan mendengarmu, Dia terlalu asyik memandangi si cebol yang mirip dengannya itu..." Entah bagaimana caranya, ucapan Seto bisa terdengar dengan jelas ditelingaku (padahal tadi gak denger omongan Jou).

"..."

3, 2, 1...

"UAPA!" Sangat kompak, Aku dan Jou berteriak bersamaan.

"Wah, wah... Sepertinya Aku benar." Jleb! Ucapan Seto langsung tertancap tepat di tengah rambut eksotisku(?).

"Eh! Ja, jadi..." Jou terlihat sangat panik.

"Dengan kata lain..." Seto menimpali.

"Yami is a gay...?" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Memang dipelankan, namun Diriku serasa tertimpa najis saat melihat ekspresi mereka yang berlagak detektif dan pasang tampang kaget yang lebay.

"Oh, ayolah... Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Titik!"

"Benarkah itu? Kurasa ada sesuatu diantara kalian..." Ucap Seto. Tumben sekali sepupuku yang satu ini menggodaku begini. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"CUKUP!" Aku menggebrak bangkuku, membuat seisi kelas terkejut dan melihatku. Termasuk si yugi Mutou itu. Tapi Aku tidak peduli, kali ini Aku benar-benar emosi. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju pintu kelas, pergi agar tidak mendengar celoteh Seto yang terkadang menyebalkan itu.

"Kalian berdua, Jangan ikuti Aku! Ingat itu! *BLAM!*" Kututup pintu dengan kasar, lalu beranjak pergi.

"..."

"GR amat. Siapa juga yang akan mengejarmu?" Ujar Seto dengan kespresi datar. Kalau Aku ada disitu, pasti sudah kuhajar Dia.

Sekarang Aku berada di atap sekolah. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menyeka halus poni dan rambutku. Menerbangkan semua kharismaku ditemapat yang sunyi ini. Membawa semua kekesalanku pergi. Menenangkan. Inilah tempat yang akan kudatangi saat Aku Bad Mood. Aku jarang kesini, karena memang Aku jarang sekali mengalami bad mood begini. Haah... Tadi Aku sampai Membentak Seto, pasti Dia marah. Tadi juga Aku tak menghiraukan Jou. Rupanya Aku ini memang sahabat yang payah. Aku jadi menyebalkan. Apa ini karena Aku memikirkannya? Yugi... Nama yang aneh. Dirinya juga aneh. Tapi Aku lebih aneh. Dan...

"...Aku memang payah..."

"Entahlah, mungkin begitu..."

"Eh...?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Ke arah suara yang menyahuti perkataanku tadi. Begitu terkejutnya Aku ketika yang kudapati adalah sesosok Anak yang mirip denganku, dengan mata violet memandang lurus kearahku.

"Yugi... Mutou...?" Kusebut namanya dengan keraguan. Jelas Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ada yang tahu kalau Aku kesini?

"...Kau sedang apa, Atem-san...?" Tanyanya dengan ucapan yang sangat sopan. Benar juga. Kami memang tak akrab. Bahkan kami belum pernah bicara sebelumnya.

"Kau sendiri...?" Kuusahakan untuk menormalkan detak jantungku, dan berbicara senormal mungkin.

"Aku...? aku memang sering kesini... ini tempat favoritku..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya bagaikan matahari pagi yang memecah keheningan embun. Benar-benar hangat.

"Duduklah." Kutarik tangannya, Dia langsung terduduk tepat disampingku. Seperti kelihatannya, tenaganya memang tak terlalu kuat. Kulanjutkan kata-kataku...

"Ini juga tempat favoritku. Aku sering kesini kalau sedang bad mood..." Ucapku sambil menatap burung-burung yang berterbangan.

"Tapi Kita tak pernah bertemu...? aku sering datang kesini lho, Atem-san..." Yugi menampakkan ekspresi polos yang begitu manis. Setidaknya begitu kelihatannya.

"Aku memang hampir tidak pernah bad mood. Yah, berada diantara Seto dan Jou membuatku gila. Tapi Aku tak pernah stress."

"Tadi Kau bertengkar dengan mereka...?" Yugi menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam.

"...Kau tahu, Atem-san? Didunia ini, Kita tak akan pernah sendirian. Akan selalu ada manusia di dekat kita. Namun terkadang, hati Kita masih merasakan kesendirian. Perasaan kesepian. Tapi disisi Kita telah ada orang yang selalu berada disamping Kita. Mendorong Kita agar tidak mundur dan kembali ke kegelapan. Mengajarkan arti sebuah ikatan..."

"Sahabat..." Mataku memandang Yugi lurus-lurus.

"Ya..." Yugi menatap awan yang berarak.

Jiwaku bergetar sesaat. Mungkin sikapku memang sudah keterlaluan pada Seto. Aku marah padanya karena hal kecil. Pada Jou juga. Aku mengacuhkannya. Huuf... rasanya Aku harus minta maaf pada mereka. Yugi memang baik, mau menasehatiku yang keras kepala ini. Eh? lho? Dari tadi Aku bersama Yugi! Curhat dan ngobrol bersama! Kyaa! Aku beruntung! XDD

"Mutou-san, Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku? Aku sedang melukis. Pangil Aku Yugi saja..." Celetuk Yugi sambil tetap menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya.

"Hng... Kalau begitu, Kau juga harus panggil Aku Yami...!" Aku melipat kebua tanganku di dada.

"...Lebih enak kalau panggil Atem-san..." Ucap Yugi datar.

Sepertinya Yugi ini cukup keras kepala. Ditambah anak ini cukup tertutup pada banyak orang. Tipe anak yang cukup menyebalkan! Tapi... kurasa Yugi cukup manis sih...?

"Tidak! Namaku Yami! Kalau mau panggil dengan nama marga, panggil saja bapakku sono!" Ucapku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak bisa. Cukup dengan Atem-san." Ucap Yugi yang masih stay cool. Huh! Susah juga menghadapi dia.

"Nggaaaak! Panggil Aku Yami atau aku tak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Yugi!" Aku mulai sebal padanya.

"Itu terserah padamu, Atem-san. Aku tidak memaksa kok." Ucap Yugi sambil meneruskan sketsanya.

"Yugi payaaaah!" Aku benar-benar sebal. Kucubit dan kulebarkan kedua pipinya. Yugi sedikit berontak, tapi Dia yang kalah oleh tenagaku hanya bisa berteriak tak karuan sambil meronta.

"HWATYEM-SHAAN! HEPASKWAAAN!" Uh, apa artinya? Tapi sepertinya Yugi kesakitan, jadi kuputuskan untuk melepas cubitanku di kedua pipinya.

"Uh... Kurasa Kau juga cukup menyebalkan, atem-san...!" Ucap Yugi yang cemberut sambil memegangi pipinya. Sekali lagi kuulangi, itu sangat manis! Uh, sudahlah...

"Huh! Lihat saja! Akan kubuat supaya Kau mau memanggilku 'Yami'!" Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga. Aku harus segera minta maaf pada Seto dan Jou kan?

"..." tentu saja Yugi hanya diam sambil meneruskan sketsanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan riang gembira. Rupanya berbicara dengan Yugi membuat moodku jadi bagus lagi. Paling tidak, sekarang Aku harus mencari Seto dan Jou. Yah, semoga mereka mau memaafkanku... oh! Itu mereka!

"Setooo! Jouuuu!" Aku berlari kecil menuju mereka.

Dengan serempak mereka menoleh kearahku. Jou langsung menerjangku dan memegang dahiku dengan ekspresi horror. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jou melepaskan tangannya dari dahiku dan bernafas lega.

"...Kaiba, sepertinya Yami tidak demam..." Ucap Jou sambil cengar-cengir.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja Dia tidak sakit...!" Seto melipat tangannya di dada.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Tanyaku yang sweatdrop iini.

"Oh iya. Nanti sepulang sekolah kalian datang ke mansionku, ada hal serius yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian..." Ucap Seto penuh wibawa, seperti biasa.

"Hee? Ada apa lagi Bak? Aku kan mau main game malam ini...!" Protes Jou.

"Berisik! Turuti saja dan jangan panggil Aku dengan sebutan 'Bak'! memangnya aku ini bak cuci piring apa!" Teriak Seto dengan suara yang cukup keras. Hal ini memang selalu terjadi apabila Jou memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bak'. Benar-benar panggilan spesial, hahagz!

Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Kami bertiga masuk kelas bersama. Entah mengapa, tak ada satu dari kamipun yang mengungkit soal kenapa Aku marah tadi. Secara otomatis Kami bisa berbaikan.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran favoritku, Matematika. Namun entah kenapa, kali ini Aku tak bisa fokus menyimak pelajaran Logaritma yang diberikan oleh Mai sensei. Mataku selalu melirik ke arah bangku tempat dimana Yugi sedang duduk dan memerhatikan papan tulis. Aneh sekali, kenapa Aku jadi memperhatkannya seperti ini? Jangan-jangan Aku memiliki bakat untuk menjadi stalker! Oh tidak! Akan seperti apa jadinya nanti!

**End of yami's POV**

**Kaiba's POV**

Tanpa sengaja, kulirik sepupuku yang duduk tepat didepanku itu. Aku terkejut. Tumben sekali Dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Bukankah ini pelajaran favoritnya? Kalau Jou yang duduk disebelahku ini sih, wajar saja kalau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan malah baca komik. Tapi Yami?

Kulihat yami seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Kuikuti arah pandangan matanya. Dan sepertinya Yami sdang memperhatikan Yugi? Huh? Sepertinya...

"Kaiba, pinjam penghapus dong...!" Jou mengajakku bicara. Namun Aku masih asyik dengan dugaanku dan planning 'Mak Comblang'ku yang BAru terpikir ini.

"Kaiba?"

"KAIBA!"

Jou menepuk pundakku cukup keras sehinga membuatku berteriak. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas langsung memandang kearahku. Juga mendapat deathglare dari Mai sensei.

"Ada masalah, Kaiba-kun?" Tanya Mai sensei dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tidak, sensei. Silahkan lanjutkan pelajarannya..." untung saja Aku punya bakat sosial... -_-

Mungkin Mai sensei menganggapku gila. Atau Aku dikira baru melihat setan? Ah, itu tak penting! Barusan Aku terpikir soal rencana baru... ya...

"Ng... Kaiba, Kau baik-baik saja...?" Jou menyentuh pundakku pelan. Ekspresi khawatir terpampang diwajahnya. Tuh, kan! Aku dianggap gila, pemisra!

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sudah, sana lanjutkan baca komiknya!" Aku menyentil dahi Jou.

"Uh..."

"...Iya deh... tapi kalau ada masalah Kau harus bilang yah...?" Jou mengelus kepalaku layaknya majikan mengelus anjingnya. Hei! Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang anjing! Seharusnya kan Aku yang jadi majikan!

"...Terserah! tapi, jangan mengelus kepalaku! Memangnya Aku anjing!" Kutepis tangan Jou. Mungkin tak ada yang tahu, bahkan Jou sekalipun. Namun sebenarnya, ada sedikit rona merah yang bersemu diwajahku.

**End of Kaiba's POV**

**Jonouchi's POV**

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai perinah Kaiba Kami pulang bersama ke mansionnya. Seperti biasa, Kami menaiki limo favoritnya yang kurasa terlalu mencolok itu. Ditambah Kaiba sangat membanggakan limo itu.

Kami bertiga duduk di barisan paling belakang. Bertiga. Entah kenapa Kaiba memerintahkan(?) supaya Kami duduk bergerombol begini. Kaiba memilih untuk duduk di sebelah kananku, sementara Yami ada disebelah kiriku. Jadilah Aku terjepit oleh mereka.

Dalam perjalanan suram ini, tak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Yami teerdiam sementara Kaiba melirik Yami tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sesekali juga Kaiba terlihat bertopang dagu, berpikir keras dan memijit keningnya. Entah ada apa ini, namun Aku sedikit khawatir pada Kaiba. Kalian ingat, fisiknya itu lemah. Dia gampang terkena penyakit. Dia terlihat memijiti keningnya, apakah Kaiba sakit kepala? Uh... Aku jadi tidak tenang melihatnya. Sementara Yami sendiri hanya melamun sambil memandang kaca mobil. Sesekali juga Kulihat Yami senyum-senyum sendiri. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua! Uh, sudahlah. Meski Aku bertanyapun, Mereka tak akan menghiraukanku...

Tibalah kami di mansion milik Kaiba. Bangunan yang biasanya tertutup oleh tembok megah itu kini terlihat. Rumah besar bergaya eropa itu semakin berkesan mewah karena dilapisi oleh cat tembok berwarna biru. Ketika Kami turun dari Limo, deretan pembantu Kaiba sudah berdiri di samping gerbang untuk menyambut Kami. Hal yang biasa bagi Yami dan Kaiba. Tapi tetap saja kebiasaan ini membuatku risih.

Kaiba memimpin Kami untuk masuk ke dalam. Biasanya ada Mokuba yang selalu menyambut Kami dengan hangat, namun saat ini adik kesayangan Kaiba itu tengah melakukan study di Amerika.

Aku dan Yami dipersilahkan untuk menunggu di ruang keluarga. (Entah apa bedanya dengan ruangan mansion yang lain, kurasa hanya namanya saja) Sementara Kaiba pergi ke kamarnya. Tak jauh beda, suasanya masih tetaplah sunyi. Yami tetap saja asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aneh, biasanya yamilah yang paling aktif dalam bicara. Lagipula, untuk apa Kaiba tiba-tiba menyuruh Kami untuk ke mansionnya? Apapun itu, kurasa bukan untuk bermain bersama atau main game.(?)

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kaiba memasuki ruangan ini. Aroma mint menjalar di seluruh ruangan. Aroma khas Kaiba yang membuatku tenang dan sedikit mengantuk. Dia kembali dengan memakai kemeja biru dam celana hitamnya. Ck, selera pakaiannya benar-benar seeprti layaknya pegawai kantoran!

"Yami..." Kaiba memulai awal pembicaraan. Hei, kenapa Dia tak menyebut namaku juga!

"Ada apa, sepupuku yang paling keren dan imut sedunai, eh tidak, sejagat raya...!" Wew, tumben sekali yami bicara selebay ini.

"Hentikan pemakaian bahasa gaul yang buang-buang huruf dan waktu itu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan..." Kaiba berbicara dengan gaya khasnya yang formal.

"Hm...? apa itu?" Tanya Yami yang penasaran. Kuberitahu, Yami itu memang tipe orang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan mudah dibuat penasaran.

"Ini soal Yugi Mutou..."

DEG! Kulihat Yami sedikit terlonjak. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian dirinya kembali memasang topeng wajah tenang. Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan si Yugi Mutou? Apakah Yami telah menyontek pada Yugi? Ah, tidak. Yami terlalu pandai bila harus menyontek pekerjaan seseorang.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Yugi Mutou, Kaiba?" Aku yang penasaran segera bertanya.

"Mungkin ini hanya perkiraanku... Tapi..." Kaiba menghentikan ucapannya sambil menatap Yami. Tatapan yang seolah berkata bahwa perkiraannya tidak salah. Uh, Kaiba memang percaya diri. Tapi... sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan ini!

"Apakah kau tertarik pada Yugi Mutou, Yami...?"

"..."

"HAAAAAH!" Aku dan Yami secara berbarengan menganga dan berdiri dari tempat duduk. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Yami menyukai Yugi yang pendiam dan tidak mencolok itu?

"Ja, jadi... Yami menyukai Yugi... Dan Aku tidak diberi tahu...? padahal Kaiba sudah mengetahuinya..." tanpa terasa Aku meneteskan air mata. Kenapa mereka menyimpan rahasia dariku? Bukankah Kami ini sahabat? Atau.. hanya aku yang berpikir begitu...?

"Jou, Kau salah paham..."

"BLAM!"

Tanpa sadar Aku malah berlari keluar ruangan. Mungkin harusnya Aku tinggal disana untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yami. Namun saat ini Aku merasa sangat sedih, juga sedikit marah. dan Aku merasa bukanlah bagian dari mereka...

**End of Jonouchi's POV**

**Normal POV**

Jonouchi terus berlari, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terpaku dan memasang ekspresi cengo di ruangan.

"Se, sepertinya Jou salah paham..." Yami melongo dan hanya menatap pintu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Huh, anjing yang merepotkan..." Seto hanya berdengus.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Kita kejar saja? Nanti Dia tersesat lagi lho..." Yami menunujukkan ekspresi wajah yang khawatir. Seto hanya meliriknya sebentar, kemudian melengos.

"Kau pulang saja duluan, Aku yang menangani anjing nyasar itu..." Ucap Seto dengan tenang. Digerakkannya kakinya dengan enggan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Eh...? Baiklah kalau begitu..." Yami hanya mengangkat bahu. Bukannya lebih baik mencari berdua daripada sendiri? Namun tetap saja dirinya menurut karena Seto adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"...Yami. sebaiknya pikirkan perkataanku tadi." Seto melirik Yami.

"Eh...? Yang mana?" Ucap Yami yang pura-pura bodoh. Sebenarnya dirinya tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Seto. Namun tetap saja dirinya memungkirinya.

"...Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Percuma kalau Kau mengelak..." Seto melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Kini tinggal Yami sendiri di ruangan. Direbahkannya kembali dirinya di sofa. Mata merahnya tertutup sejenak. Dirinya menghela nafas perlahan.

'Apa benar Aku menyukai Yugi...? Aneh.. Bicara padanya saja hanya 1 kali. Masa' sih Aku jatuh cinta padanya?' Pikiran Yami mulai berkecamuk. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar ketika memikirkan Yugi. Nafasnya terasa sedikit sesak. Namun dadanya terasa hangat. Perasaan yang aneh, namun mungkin tidaklah buruk. Karena pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut...

"Sebaiknya Aku pulang..." Yami melangkah pergi dari ruangan.

**Kaiba's POV**

"Kemana anjing sialan itu...?"

Diriku ini mulai frustasi. Sudah 2 jam Aku berputar-putar di mansionku sendiri layaknya orang yang tersesat. Dan hasilnya? Nihil. Aku tak dapat menemukan Dia dimanapun. Mengapa Dia selalu pandai bersembunyi? Sampai kapan sih Dia menyiksaku begini! Mana pakai acara salah paham lalu nangis pula! Memangnya ini sinetron apa!

"Hei, Anjing rabiess! Kau dimana...?" Kuputuskan untuk berteriak. Tak peduli kalau-kalau nanti ada pelayan yang berpapasan denganku dan menganggapku gila. Itu tak penting. Toh, hari ini Aku sudah beberapa kali dikira orang gila. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan si anjing itu dan menyuruhnya keluar dari mansionku.

Sudah lama Aku mencarinya. Entah berapa jam, Aku sudah malas untuk menghitungnya. Kakiku serasa dibelenggu oleh bola besi. Pikiranku saat ini hanya berisi mengenai Jonouchi. Dadaku terasa sakit saat membayangkan wajahnya yang menangis tadi...

'Ngapain sih tadi Dia pakai acara nangis bombay segala...?' Batinku sebal.

Dadaku memang selalu sesak tiap kali melihat Dia menangis. Sejak saat itu, samapi sekarang. Kupikir-pikir, Katsuya memang cengeng. Selalu gampang menangis karena hal kecil. Juga gampang salah paham karena otak bodohnya itu sering salah menafsirkan situasi. Kadang malah melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Huh, mirip anak cewek...

"Uuups!" Baru kusadari kalau ternyata dari tadi Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Buru-buru kuberkaca di cermin yang ada di koridor. Sedikit mngatur mimik wajahku agar terlihat datar.

Lama-lama staminaku menjadi benar-benar habis. Karena sudah sampai di lantai teratas, sekalian saja Aku pergi ke taman bagian atas. Tempat favoritku...

Kubuka pintu yang berhiaskan ukiran Blue Eyes White Dragon. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat sebuah taman yang dipenuhi rumput hijau. Ada kolam renang dan berbagai jenis tanaman hias yang tertata sempurna. Lampu-lampu kristal mulai menyala. Kulihat langit dari tempat tertinggi di mansionku ini, gelap. Sudah malam rupanya. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk di gazebo tamanku ini.

"Hiks..."

"pyak"

Terdengar suara tangisan dan suara kecipak air. Mungkinkah itu hantu? Oh, God. Aku tak percaya dengan hal semacam itu. Lebih baik Aku duduk dan istirahat daripada mengurusi sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu...!

"Hiks..."

Oh, bagus! Kali ini suara itu jadi makin mengganggu. Baiklah, Aku menyerah! Mari kita lihat apa yang bersuara tadi itu...! Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati. Tanpa suara. Kujelajahi seluruh taman dengan mataku. Masa' sih di tempat favoritku ini sampai ada hantunya? Glekh! Benar saja. Seiring firasat burukku muncul, terlihat pula sesosok mekhluk yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam. Dia memainkan kakinya di dalam kolam. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan yang terasa khas. Celana panjangnya sedikit basah karena terkena air. Mata cokelatnya terlihat sedikit memerah karena menangis. Rambut pirangnya berkibar tersapu angin malam yang lembut. Ekspresi sedihnya sangatlah manis. Oh, imut sekali hantu ini.. masa' ada hantu yang seperti ini...? Memakai seragam SMU Domino. Juga dengan rambut pirang dan mata cokelat. ...Lho? Itu kan Katsuya!

"Hei, Anjing!" Oh, sungguh ucapan yang kurang sopan.

"Ka, Kaiba...!" Dia terkejut saat mendapatiku tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Mau apa Kau...! A, Aku marah pada kalian...! Dan... Aku bukan anjing...!" Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ayunan kakinya di kolam makin cepat. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Apa Dia mulai menangis lagi?

"Dasar cengeng..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari bibirku. Lagi-lagi ejekan.

"Berisik! Kalianlah yang menyembunyikan rahasia Dariku...! Padahal... Kupikir kita teman... Ukh...!" Dia memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan wajhanya. Tangisnya mulia pecah.

"..Kau salah paham, bodoh..."

"Bohong...! Bilang saja kalau kalian tak menganggapku sahabat...!" Dia tetap menundukkan wajahnya, tak mau melihatku.

Menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja keras kepala! Lihatlah dulu kenyataannya! Bahkan Yami sendiri masih belum sadar soal perasaannya! Bagaimana Dia mau pacaran dengan Yugi dan merahasiakannya! Yami saja masih enggan mengakui perasaannya! Dan Kau bahkan menangis dan ngambek karena hal bodoh ini! Uh... Pundaknya gemetar. Sepertinya Dia menahan tangisnya. Dasar bodoh! Tapi.. Aku lebih bodoh lagi. Aku membuat keadaannya makin buruk. Selalu begini. Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan...?

"Katsuya..."

**End of Kaiba's POV**

**Normal POV**

Kaiba memeluk Jou dari belakang. Perlahan dirinya mendekap Jou dengan lembut. Dihirupnya aroma shampoo madu yang ada di rambut pirang Jou. Sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya shock, menghentikan tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis, Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau Aku paling benci melihatmu menangis..."

Kaiba mengucap dengan penuh kelembutan. Sang pemuda yang sering dipanggil anjing olehnya tak menjawab apapun karena saking terkejutnya Dia karena dipeluk oleh sahabatnya ini. Perasaan yang dirasakan oleh pemuda pirang itu mirip dengan kejadian dulu. Ya, dia ingat kalau dulu pernah ada kejadian yang sama...

"dengarkan Aku." Wajah Kaiba menjadi serius. Kaiba melepaskan pelukannya. Diputarnya badan Jou perlahan menghadap dirinya. Tangannya memegang kedua pundak Jonouchi. Sang anjing hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat paras sang majikan yang bermandikan cahaya bulan...

"Sebenarnya... Yami itu belum pacaran dengan Yugi" Kaiba mengucap dengan sweatdrop.

"Heh?"

"Dan Yami itu belum menyadari perasaanya yang sebenarnya..."

"Hah?"

"Maka dari itu, tadi Aku memancingnya. Sekarang, Aku butuh bantuanmu..."

"Bantuan apa...?"

"Kita comblangkan mereka..."

"..."

Kedua insan itu terdiam sejenak...

"Jadi... Aku salah paham!" Jonouchi yang lemot stadium akhir itu terlonjak.

"Dasar Baka! Kau bahkan baru sadar sekarang kalau Kau salah paham!" Kaiba melepaskan pegangnnya pada pundak Jou dan langsung mencekiknya. Tenang saja, karena di fic ini tidak akan ada yang mati. Jadi Jou selamat.

"BODOH, BODOH, BODOH!" Kaiba membuang muka.

"Kau juga! Kenapa tadi tak menjelaskan situasinya!" Jou ikut marah.

"Dasar lemot!"

"Kau angkuh!"

"Anjing payah!"

"Jamur gosong!"

"Lemot stadium akhir!"

"Dasar sok pintar!

"Cengeng!"

"Tukang main peluk seenaknya...!"

'BLUSH'

Kedua wajah mereka memerah saat Jou mengetakan kata 'peluk'. Kaiba mengalihkan pendangannya sementara Jou menutup mulutnya.

"...Aku memelukmu karena Kau menangis. Baka...!" Kaiba melirik ke arah Jou dengan tatapan sebal.

"...Kau masih ingat masa lalu rupanya...?" Jou menatap bintang. "Waktu itu bintangnya juga indah begini..."

"...Makanya jangan cengeng!" Kaiba mengacak rambut Jou.

"Berisik! Aku mau pulang!" Jou beranjak berdiri, namun Kaiba menahan tangannya.

"Menginap saja. Sekarang sudah malam, nanti kalau ditangkap petugas penangkaran anjing gimana?"

"Memangnya ada.. Huh, apa boleh buat..."

"Ayo turun. Nanti Kau masuk angin..." Kaiba berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jou.

"Kau ini Sahabatku atau Ibuku sih...?" Jou sweatdrop.

"Terserah saja padamu..." Kaiba berucap sinis.

"Um... Kalau Begitu, Kau adalah sahabat kesayanganku!" Jonouchi tersenyum riang.

"...Tidak buruk... Kalau Kau, jadi anjing peliharaanku saja yah...?" Kaiba tersenyum jahil.

"Enak saja! Sampai kapan Kau mau memanggilku Anjing!"

"Katsuya..."

"Eh?"

"Ayo pergi, Katsuya..." Kaiba tersenyum lembut pada Jou. Mengulurkan tangannya tepat ke arah Jou.

"Nah, itu baru namaku!" Jou yang wajahnya bersemu merah langsung menyambut tangan Kaiba dan berdiri...

From now, Their love is begin...

**Yami's POV**

Oh, God! Aku kesiangan! Ini semua karena ulah Seto! Aku jadi bingung karena memikirkan tentang perasaanku. Kutemukan jawabannya, simple. Hanya biarkan saja waktu mengalir. Nanti Kita akan tahu sendiri kan...?

Di kelas sedang ramai. Sepertinya teman-teman sekelas sedang merapatkan tentang study tour minggu depan. Hm, sepertinya Jou dan Seto belum datang. Aku penasaran, bagaimana Seto menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kemarin pada Jou? Yah, kuanggap saja masalah yang ini beres karena Seto sangatlah mahir dalam menangani Jou.

Ah, itu Yugi. Dia sedang duduk di bangkunya yang paling depan, asyik mendengarkan rapat. Dan Aku asyik memandanginya(hehe). Sampai kemudian Anzu Masaki, seorang teman sekelasku yang centil masuk ke kelas. Dia datang dan masuk tanpa permisi dengan gayanya yang seperti selebritis. Dia memang cantik, tapi terkadang sikapnya suka berlebihan. Kulihat Dia menuju ke arah bangku Yugi...

"Hei, minggir Kau! Aku mau duduk disini! Aku tidak mau duduk di barisan belakang! Lebih baik Kau saja yang minggir! Anak seperti Dirimu kan tidak ada gunanya duduk di depan. Paling-paling cuma diam saja... minggir Kau!" Ucapan Anzu membuatku panas. Kulihat Yugi tidak menanggapi Anzu. Kenapa Dia diam saja? Kemudian Anzu mendorong Yugi dan memaksanya keluar dari bangkunya. Cukup. Aku tak bisa menahan emosi...

"Hentikan. Anzu!" Kugebrak mejaku, lalu menghampiri Anzu dan melepas cengkramannya dari Yugi, kemudian membuang tangannya asal.

"Jangan ganggu Yugi! Kau bisa duduk di bagian belakang kan? Yugilah yang terlebih dahulu duduk disini...!" aku menatap Anzu dengan dingin.

"Apa maksdumu...!" Anzu terperangah. Mungkin terkejut karena Aku yang biasanya tak peduli langsung membela anak ini.

"Kau juga!" Aku menuding Yugi. "Kenapa Kau tidak memperjuangkan hakmu. Hah! Kenapa Kau diam saja bila diperlakukan begini!" Aku menarik kerahnya.

"Atem-san... sakit...!" Yugi meronta kesakitan. Segera kulepas cengkramanku karena tak ingin melukainya.

"Kh...!" Aku setengah berlari meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan teman-temanku yang sdang tertegun. Meninggalkan Anzu yang shock berat dan meninggalkan Yugi...

**End of Yami's POV**

**Normal POV**

Yami meninggalkan kelas. Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Semua orang bergantian menatap Yugi dan Anzu. Anzu yang risih karena dilihat seperti itu langsung emosi.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kau! Biar kuberi Kau pelajaran!" Anzu melayangkan tamparannya ke pipi Yugi, namun secara ajaib Yugi dapat menangkap tangannya. Bahkan dengan ekspresi yang sangat tenang.

"Masaki-san, Selama ini Saya terus diam..." Yugi yang mulanya menutup matanya dengan tenang kini mulai memandang Anzu dengan sorot mata bagaikan iblis.

"...Namun bukan berarti Saya ini lemah...!" Yugi melempar tangan Anzu. Anzu yang terpelanting sedikit melangkah mundur. Kemudian Yugi meninggalkan kelas, menghiraukan tatapan takjub dari seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"Sebaiknya... Kalian jangan suka meremehkan orang lain..." Yugi menoleh sesaat dan mengatakan kalimat tadi sebelum Dia pergi mencari Yami.

Yami berbaring di atap sekolah. Pikirannya sedikit kacau.

"bodoh sekali Aku sampai menggemparkan seisi kelas hanya karena membela Yugi...?" Yami hampir menjedotkan kepalanya ke lantai kalau tak dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara...

"Mungkin Kau memenag bodoh..." Itu Yugi.

"Tapi... Aku senang karena Kau mau membelaku..." Yugi tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang melelehkan hati Yami seketika.

"Arigato... Yami..."

"EHH!" Yami terlonjak.

"Ada apa...?" Yugi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tadi memanggilku 'Yami'? Jadi Kita bersahabat nih!" Tanya Yami dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Ah, mungkin anda salah dengar, ATEM-SAN" Yugi menekankan kata 'Atem-san'.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja..."

"Bohong Kau...!"

"...Entahlah..." Yugi beranjak pergi.

"Eh? Tunggu Aibou!" Yami menggandeng Yugi.

"Aibou?" Yugi kembali mengangkat alis.

"Iya! Sudah kuputuskan, Kau adalah Aibou-ku!" Ucap yami dengan ceria.

"Aibou? Partner maksudnya...? memangnya Kita ini Mau ikut lomba apa, kok pakai partner-partneran segala?" Ucap Yugi sinis.

"Hm... Bukan seperti itu... Aibou artinya partner, tapi bagiku ada makna lainnya..."

"Apa itu...?"

"Rahasia!" Yami menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kalau Kau belum memiliki perasaan, mengapa tidak Kau cari saja...?

Kalau Kau sedang bimbang, kenapa tidak Kau jalani saja...?

Karena saat ada yang menopangmu, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah...

Mungkin cinta ini akan berliku, namun Aku tetaplah bersemangat menjalaninya...

"Akhirnya... Aku menemukanmu, Aibou...!"

And, Our Love is begin...

**FIN**

Ooh... ini pertama kalinya author bikin oneshot. Kisahnya cukup garing dan mungkin tak bermutu. Sehabat sejak kecil, Saia rasa asyik kalau mereka bertiga jadi sahabat. Diluar dugaan, dalam Fic ini cukup banyak puzzleshippingnya (lagi terpsona sama Kaiba soalnya). Sebenarnya asyik sekali saat mengganti-ganti sudut pandang cerita. Namun, apa ini membuat para readers bingung? Hm.. mungkin kapan-kapan akan Saia buat one-shot mengenai awal persahabatan mereka bertiga...

Mengenai status hubungan mereka, Saia bikin nggantung. Kenapa? Karena the love is begin! Itu artinya cinta mereka baru dimulai! XD (author dibacok)

Uuups! Disini tak ada maksud pembashingan chara sama sekali. Baik soal Kaiba yang dikira gila ataupun Anzu yang dapet peran antagonis, semuanya hanyalah demi kepentingan script saja. Tak ada maksud untuk membashing chara, okey! DX

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh! DM punya om Kazuki Takahashi.

Yami: kenapa disclaimerx belakangan!

Dika: yah... rahasia! (meniru dialog Yami di bagian akhir)

Yami: jangan niru2 orang! Gak mirip tauk!

Dika: Tolong reviewnya untuk bahan evaluasi yah...

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


End file.
